Heaven or Hell
by LLPeepz13
Summary: SLIGHT AU. YxS. Yuki and Shuichi pay Yuki’s father a visit. Will it be a week of Heaven, or a week of Hell? Can Yuki’s father accept his son for who he is? How will the trip affect Yuki and Shuichi’s relationship? Fluff, smut, drama, first Gravi fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do I seriously have to do this? Fine. I don't own Gravitation, the manga or anime, or any of its characters. I'm not genius enough to come up with something as great as Gravitation. Don't sue me; I'm a broke college student with nothing to offer except a twisted mind.

**Summary:** Yuki and Shuichi pay Yuki's father a visit. Will it be a week of Heaven, or a week of Hell? Can Yuki's father accept his son for who he is? How will the trip affect Yuki and Shuichi's relationship?

**Rating:** M, as in Mature readers only, please. Rated for language, maybe violence, and lemons later on.

**Warnings:** None, really. If you're reading Gravitation fics, you should already know that it's yaoi or shounen-ai (boyXboy love.) My only warning is that there WILL BE SEX SCENES later on, and adult language throughout the fic. And that I'm insane, and my writing most likely reflects that.

**A/N:** This is my first Gravitation fic, and it will include the first lemon I've ever written. One **important** note is that I've **never read the manga**; I've only seen the anime. Please R/R! I tried so hard to keep everyone IC…I hope it shows. I'm a pyro, but I'd prefer not to get any flames. Thanks!

XXXXX

"Yuki?"

"What, brat?"

Shuichi almost winced. It had taken him a while, but he'd gotten used to the fact that his beloved Yuki rarely called him by name, instead opting for "brat," "kid," or "baka." "Mika's here. She wants to talk to you." Seeing that the writer made no move to get up from his desk, he added, "She says it's important. She won't leave you alone until you go talk to her."

Yuki sighed. "Fine, I'll be right out." He finished the paragraph he was working on before padding out to the living room to speak with his sister. Shuichi had gone to practice for an upcoming gig with Bad Luck.

"How're you feeling, Eiri? You look much better," Mika greeted.

"Cut the crap," Yuki spat. "What do you want?"

Mika sighed. Her brother never was one for small talk. "It's not so much what I want, but what Father wants," she began. "You know how badly he wants to see you again. It's been years!"

Yuki glared at her. "That again? I'm not going."

"Why the hell not?" Mika asked, putting her hands on her hips. "He's your father, Eiri!"

"I have a deadline soon. I'm busy. I don't want to go. Good enough reasons?" Yuki said, lighting a cigarette. "I hate it there, and I always leave hating it more than when I came. Father tends to hate me by the time I leave, too."

"Excuses and bullshit, that's all you ever have! Would it truly kill you to spend a week with your brother, myself, and our dying father?"

"No. It's just something I'd like to avoid."

"That's despicable. You know, if you were a real man, you'd go see him. You wouldn't keep running away. You'd face him." Mika pressed.

Yuki opened his mouth, and then shut it. He blew some smoke through his nose, deep in thought. He didn't enjoy having his manliness questioned. Could he survive a week with his family? _It would be easier if I didn't have to suffer through it alone_, he thought. His eyes widened as an idea fabricated itself. "Ok, I'll go…but on one condition. I can bring the brat."

His sister paused, thinking. "All right, that would be fine. As long as you show up, I couldn't care less who you bring."

"Another thing: you can't tell him who I'm bringing," Yuki added. "That's the deal, or I won't come."

"I can do that. I'll have to forewarn him that you're bringing a guest, but I can let him assume it'll be a woman," Mika agreed.

Yuki nodded. "Good." He sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_ "When does my week of Hell begin?"

"I was hoping this coming up week. Arrive Sunday, leave Saturday or Sunday. That's when Tatsuha and I will be there, at least," Mika answered.

"Perfect. I can't wait," Yuki remarked sarcastically, walking away to continue working on his new novel. When his sister remained in his house, he said, "You can leave now. The door is that way."

Mika rolled her eyes, mumbled something about cold-hearted bastards, and left.

In his study, Yuki plopped down and leaned back in his desk chair, smirking to himself. This could turn out to be an interesting and truth-revealing trip. He couldn't wait for it – or, more precisely, he couldn't wait to see his father's reaction when he showed up with another man instead of a woman, as his father would undoubtedly expect. Yuki's smirk turned into a grin as he realized he could turn a week of torture into a week of annoying and perhaps even embarrassing his father, not to mention a week's worth of good fucking. He'd just have to either make sure that Shuichi stayed in the same room as him or up the Public Displays of Affection, or both. He was leaning towards both. _This could be fun. Oh, this could be quite fun indeed_, he thought.

XXXXX

Shuichi rushed home, thoughts of Yuki filling his mind. He had, as always, promised the older man that he would be home for dinner, and Bad Luck had, as usual, kept him late. He knew that Yuki wouldn't be angry, yet he couldn't help but worry. "Yuki, I'm home!" he gasped, crashing through the door.

Yuki, sitting on the couch, looked up from the manuscript he was reading and removed his glasses. "Good. I have a question to ask you. Are you doing anything important next week?"

Shuichi cocked his head and looked at the novelist curiously. "I don't think so. Why?"

The writer smirked, and a mischievous glimmer lit his eyes. "Mika bugged me about visiting my father again. I told her I would go if you came along."

The singer smiled excitedly. "Of course I'll go! A week with you, getting to know your family…I'd love it!" His smile widened and then quickly faded. "Your father knows you're bringing me? He's…ok with it?" Shuichi inquired worriedly.

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "He knows I'm bringing a guest. That's all." He smirked again. "I plan on surprising him."

"But won't he be angry?"

"Probably," Yuki sighed. "It's time he found out about us anyway," he waved his hand offhandedly. "Besides, I want to see how he handles his eldest son rooming with another man. I want to see his face when I show up with you."

Shuichi blinked. "That sounds mean, Yuki. I'm not so sure I want to be a part of something like that."

Yuki snorted. "I wouldn't worry about being mean to my father. It's me he'll be angry with, not you."

"But still, it just doesn't seem right. I don't know if I can…" Shuichi stopped talking when Yuki stood up.

"I need you there, Shuichi. I can't do this on my own." Another smirk graced his face as he walked slowly towards Shuichi, his golden eyes locked on wide purple ones. His hand reached out and stroked the singer's cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips hungrily on the other man's lips. Yuki's free hand slid around the pink-haired boy's waist, pulling them up against one another. Their lips parted, and their tongues dueled. Yuki grinded against the boy, gave his lips one last suck, and broke the kiss. He looked at Shuichi's flushed face and slightly swollen lips and whispered huskily, "That's only a taste of what next week could bring."

Shuichi's breath hitched. "Yu-Yuki…" There was no way he could refuse the trip now. He suspected Yuki had counted on that.

"C'mon, brat, let's eat dinner," Yuki said, sauntering to the kitchen.

"Yeah…yeah, ok," Shuichi breathed, still dazed by Yuki's actions. _Maybe this little vacation will be fun_, he thought. Today was Friday, but he had a feeling that Sunday would take forever getting there.

XXXXX

**A/N:** Oh man, guys…I can't wait to see what the upcoming chapters will bring. How 'bout you? Please read and review! The review button needs some friends, it's lonely. Please don't make it cry. I feel pretty good, considering this is my first Gravitation fic. I hope I don't screw the lemons up later on, though.


	2. PreVacation Lovin'

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. Boo-hoo. I'm just a demented woman manipulating them for my own – and hopefully your - enjoyment.

**Rating:** Still M. BACK OFF, KIDS! Rated as high as possible for a reason! (I hope this fic doesn't get taken down…I tried not to be TOO graphic…)

**Warnings:** Same as before. Shounen-ai/yaoi (boyXboy, duh) language, etc. This chapter contains citrusy goodness! THERE IS A LEMON! It started out as a mere make-out scene but I got carried away. ;) It's my first lemon. I hope I didn't fuck it up too horribly. You know what I just realized? I hate warnings with a passion. They ruin the surprises. Humph. Damn stupid people who don't heed ratings.

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys! They made me smile. 289 hits, 9 reviews, 2 favorites, 8 story alerts, and someone even put the story in a Yuki & Shuichi Love C2…not too shabby! Anyway, I'm not sure exactly where this fic is going, so bear with me, and please don't forget that I haven't read the manga. I do know that it's Yuki/Shuichi-centric. To me, writing is like a trip, a journey into the unknown – a road trip with strangers, if you will. Care to join? It's sure to be an adventure. (Side note: _italics_ are thoughts. I assume people realize that, but hey, I can never tell.)

XXXXX

**Chapter Two: Pre-Vacation Lovin'**

"Ouch!" Shuichi winced. It was after practice, and the band had just eaten take-out dinner together. Currently, K was holding his gun to the side of the vocalist's head. He was sure to have a bruise by the time he got home. "K-san, that hurts!" he whined.

"What do you mean, you 'won't be here next week'?" Bad Luck's manager asked. When the pink-haired boy didn't answer, he pushed the magnum harder into the side of his head. "We have a show next month! You can't just go disappearing whenever you want."

"But K-san, it's to go on a trip with Yuki! You're the one who's always pushing for me to go have fun and relax. Well, this trip has the potential to be the most fun I've ever had," Shuichi stated. K hesitated, then lowered his magnum. "I'm meeting Yuki's father, and Mika-san and Tatsuha-san will be there." He lowered his gaze. "Besides," he said softly, "Yuki said…he said he needs me there. I can't back out on him now."

"Oh, let him go," Hiro stepped in. "We've been working insanely hard, and we could all use a break." At a glare from K and Suguru, he added, "Or Shuichi can go on vacation while Suguru and I practice some more." When K and Sakano nodded, he smiled and turned to Shuichi. "So, the most fun you've ever had, huh?"

Shuichi blushed and nodded. Remembering Yuki's provocative kiss from the previous night, he shivered. "Yeah, I think it will be, Hiro. I'm really excited!"

In the back of the room, Sakano, the band's producer, began one of his routine freak-outs. "Fun? FUN!? Oh, God, how can you think about having fun at a time like this, with a show less than a month away!? Especially _that_ kind of fun! Oh, why do these things always happen to me?" he babbled away.

"Sakano-san, calm down! Get a hold of yourself," K said, polishing his magnum.

"Relax, Sakano-san. Besides, I'll be back in a week, ready to work my ass off," Shuichi consoled. "I really need this trip, Sakano-san."

The producer took in and released a few deep breaths. "All right, Shindou-san. You may have your little vacation. And…I suppose you guys have been working rather hard lately. Fujisaki-kun, Nakano-san, you can take a couple of days off, too. Come back to work on Tuesday. Is that ok with you, K-san?"

"Sure," K agreed. "I see no problems with that."

"Well," Hiro said happily, "now that that's settled, you should get home to Yuki, Shuichi." He clapped his best friend on his shoulder. "You guys leave tomorrow, and knowing you, you haven't even packed yet."

Shuichi laughed. "You know me too damn well, Hiro." He turned to the others. "Well, guys, I'm going to head home. Enjoy your days off! I know I'll enjoy mine." With that, he winked, and was out the door and into the night before anyone could react.

"Well, he's certainly in a hurry," Suguru pointed out.

"Of course he is," Hiro replied. "He has a lot to look forward to. A lot, indeed."

XXXXX

Shuichi ducked as a red suitcase flew towards his head. "Hey! Yuki! Why'd you throw this at me?" he demanded, waving the empty suitcase around like a madman.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Feel how light it is? Empty, right?" Shuichi stared at him. "That's why. Go pack. I already did." When Shuichi continued to do nothing but stare, Yuki said, "Hurry up. I don't feel like waiting for you to pack in the morning. We're leaving early."

"How early?" the vocalist asked.

"Noon." Shuichi blinked. "Well it's early for me," he grumbled. Waving his hand in a "shoo" motion, Yuki said, "Get to it."

Shuichi promptly ran to the bedroom and started stuffing random assortments of clothing into the suitcase. The bedroom door was open, allowing Yuki to see the young man's packing strategy. He sighed and looked to the Heavens for help. "Damn brat. He can't even pack correctly." He got up and stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorjamb. The tiniest of smiles played on his lips. Shuichi looked up, sensing that he was being watched. Yuki closed his eyes and grinned. "You really do suck at life, you know that?" He looked at the confused cotton-candy-haired man and said, "You're helpless. You'll never get everything into that suitcase by shoving it all in there like that." He watched Shuichi attempt to push the clothes to one side, grimaced, and gave in. "Give me that," he said, snatching the suitcase and its contents away. He dumped everything out onto the bed and began folding and placing the shirts neatly in the luggage bag. He methodically moved on to the pants, and then boxers. He treated the boxers with slow and deliberate care, knowing that Shuichi was probably imagining his touch, and grinned mischievously. He sneaked a glance and found the other man blushing.

"Yuki, that's not fair! You're such a tease," Shuichi pouted.

Yuki put away the last pair of boxers, zipped up the suitcase, and in two steps was in front of his blushing lover. He reached out, cupped Shuichi's face, bent down to kiss him, and stopped just before their lips touched. "Now what was that about me being a tease?" He heard a small sound - almost a whine - escape Shuichi's throat, and smiled. He seemed to be smiling a lot lately. The damn brat must be bringing out the good in him after all. Giving in to his desire mirrored in Shuichi's eyes, Yuki closed the little remaining space between them. This time, it was Shuichi who deepened the kiss, sliding his fingers through Yuki's hair and tugging at the older man's lips until they parted and admitted his tongue. _Damn, he learns fast_, Yuki thought before deepening the kiss even more. Already, they were panting, and almost simultaneously they decided the other would be better off without his shirt. Now shirtless, the couple made their way to the bed, shoved the suitcase out of the way, and flung themselves onto the mattress. Yuki, of course, was on top of a squirming, lustful Shuichi. His fingers slid down Shuichi's chest to his still-clothed hips, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. The writer tore his mouth away from the singer's and began seductively planting kisses on his delicate neck and collarbone. A soft moan formed in Shuichi's chest, egging Yuki on. He slowly moved lower, pausing at the boy's nipples to play with them. Shuichi gasped when he felt the warm mouth envelope a hard nipple and begin to alternate between sucking, nibbling, and licking. Yuki flicked his tongue back and forth, over and around the flesh in his mouth, gauging his lover's reactions. When he bored with that, he drifted lower. He trailed kisses from Shuichi's chest to his belly button, which he dipped his tongue in before moving on to the man's waistline. When he neared Shuichi's obvious erection, he looked up. "These are in the way, wouldn't you agree?" he said huskily, indicating the boy's pants.

Shuichi merely nodded. In no time, Yuki had him lying on the bed, naked. Shuichi briefly wondered how he did that before realizing that he didn't care at the moment. The resumed the Battle of the Tongues, but Shuichi pulled away. "Yuki, you're being unfair again!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Why do you get to keep your pants on?" he pouted, tugging at Yuki's jeans.

Yuki almost laughed. Instead, he smirked. "You talk too much, damn brat. But, if that's what you want…" At a nod from Shuichi, he stood and stripped himself of his remaining clothes. He returned to his lover, lowering himself onto the thin body beneath him. Hot skin slid on hot skin, and arousal brushed arousal. Yuki had been planning on restraining himself until the night they arrived at his father's, but when Shuichi arched his back and pressed into Yuki, his control slipped, and he gladly let it go.

"Yuki…" Shuichi panted, his eyes half-closed and glassy. "I want…I need…please…"

"What do you want?" Yuki purred in his ear.

"God damnit! Just…JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Shuichi screamed, surprising even himself.

Yuki's eyes widened. He'd been waiting to hear those words for months, but he'd thought the night he heard them would be a long time from now. "Shuichi…are you sure?"

Shuichi stared at him, lips parted and eyes still clouded with desire. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life," he breathed.

Yuki grinned. "Well then, let's get started." He shifted and parted his lover's legs more, keeping eye contact with Shuichi the entire time. If there was a flicker of doubt in his eyes, Yuki would stop. He had had no problem taking countless women's virginity, but Shuichi was different – in more than just his gender.

Shuichi squirmed, tilted his hips upwards, and stared at Yuki expectantly, as if asking, "What are you waiting for?" Aloud, he said, "I'm sure, Yuki. Take me. Make me yours."

At the certainty in the younger man's voice, Yuki complied. He pressed the tip of his erection on Shuichi's entrance, doing the very thing that had started this romp in the sack: teasing Shuichi. The boy moaned, began to tremble, and dug his fingers into Yuki's back. Yuki surrendered to his carnal desires, slowly and gently pushing himself into Shuichi's tightness. He gave the other man a few moments to adjust to the new size and weight inside him before beginning to thrust, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

Before long, Yuki was pounding into Shuichi. The harder he pounded, the closer he got to the yet-untouched center of pleasure inside Shuichi. Shuichi closed his eyes and held on for the ride, gasping and moaning in joy. The older man thrusted harder, provoking a pleasured scream from Shuichi. He had found the spot.

If Yuki had any doubts about what they were doing, they disappeared when his lover screamed again. He humped Shuichi mercilessly, eliciting more screams, groans, and moans. _Damn, he's a loud one_, he thought. _I knew there was a reason he's a vocalist._ Yuki could feel his climax sneaking closer. He refused to finish first. He reached down between them and, while thrusting like mad, took a firm hold of Shuichi's arousal. He started to pump his fist, bringing louder yells from Shuichi. Both felt the first waves of climax crash over them. Yuki, normally quiet during sex, let a small groan escape through his clenched teeth. He felt Shuichi tense up and tighten around him, signaling that he was almost ready to finish. Yuki humped and pumped faster and faster, then slowed, causing Shuichi to gasp for the millionth time that night. He sped up again, eager for the orgasm he knew was coming. A moment later, he felt the warm sticky wetness of Shuichi's joy spill over his still-stroking hand. Yuki nearly cried out when he felt his own wonderful release. Instead, he buried his head in the crook of Shuichi's neck as he emptied himself into the man.

Finished, the couple lay there, arms and legs entwined, drinking in the afterglow of sex and panting in the moonlight. Shuichi held onto the other man tightly, as if he were afraid Yuki would leap up and leave. In truth, he was trying to hold onto the moment. He had never experienced anything that had made him feel so alive. Tonight rivaled even singing on stage with Ryuichi. He tightened his grip, refusing to let this night slip away.

Yuki coughed. "You know, I can't breathe when you do that, baka. Let go." Shuichi hesitated. "Relax. I'm not going to flee in horror or anything." The younger man loosened his grip enough for Yuki to roll off of him. They lay side by side, and a content sigh escaped them both. "Well, it's official. You're my damn brat now," Yuki commented, ruffling the boy's pink head. He was acting strangely kind. It seemed the good sex had put him in a decent mood.

"That was…amazingly fun," Shuichi offered.

"Psh," Yuki snorted. "It'd better have been. I waited more than long enough to do it."

"Aw, Yuki, don't say that," the singer pleaded.

"Why not? It's the truth," he replied. "I've never had someone hold out on me that long. You have no idea what you were doing to me. You're lucky I maintained enough control to not just plow into you and make it hurt."

Shuichi blushed. "Sorry, Yuki. And…thanks," he whispered. "It means a lot that you waited until I was ready."

"Of course I waited, you moron," Yuki said softly. Shuichi's heart warmed at the rare smile that reached the normally cold writer's golden eyes. Yuki turned his head and looked at his practically glowing lover. "Well, I don't know about you, but I need a shower. I'm not a fan of dried, crusty cum. Since it's my house, I call first dibs." He got up, sauntered towards the bathroom, and grinned to himself when he heard Shuichi leap out of bed to chase him. He hurried to the bathroom and shut the door, but not before the boy's foot stopped it from closing.

"OW!" Shuichi shouted. "Yukiiii, you're so mean. I want to shower, too!" A tug-o-war began with the door. Unexpectedly, each let go, thus knocking Yuki on his ass and sprawling the vocalist on top of him.

"Hmm…" the novelist grunted. "This seems familiar. The last time we were in this position, you were trying to convince me to let you live here and I was reminding you of how weird, unreasonable, and stupid you are." He sighed. "C'mon, get up, damn baka." Shuichi got up; Yuki stood and turned on the shower. "Why are you still here?"

"Uh, well, I dunno…" Shuichi stammered and developed a newfound interest in the floor. "I was kind of hoping that since you're in a good mood and we, uh, already, you know, umm…well, that you'd…umm…let me shower with you?" He looked at the bigger man hopefully.

"You've got to be shitting me," Yuki said. "Don't tell me I've turned you into an animal." When Shuichi blushed again and resumed inspecting the tile pattern, Yuki swore. "Fuck. Now you're a brat _and_ a nymphomaniac. Wonderful. That's exactly what I need. I have a hard enough time restraining myself when you're just a brat." He bit back more remarks at the look on Shuichi's face. _He's such a baby. He cries about everything. Well…he's MY bratty, nymphomaniac crybaby, at least._ "Fine. Don't cry. You're loud when you cry and it gives me a headache. Let's clean this shit off of us." He held out a hand to the boy.

Shuichi snatched up the hand that was offered to him. "You mean it? You're really ok with us, well…showering together?" His bright eyes sparkled with hope, joy, and desire.

"I wouldn't have said it if I weren't," Yuki replied. He smirked. "I've successfully turned you into a whore."

"Yuki, you're being mean again," the vocalist pouted.

"Oh, shut up," Yuki said, leading the younger man to the shower. He fully intended to tease Shuichi to the brink of insanity. _I'm an evil, evil man._

Each washed their face, then their hair, awkwardly fighting for the water and waiting to see who would make the first move. Finally, after what seemed like eons of sudsy tension, Shuichi reached out a hesitant, soapy hand and placed it on Yuki's chest. Yuki shivered despite the hot water. Shuichi ran his hand down Yuki's chest, then back up, and stopped at an erect nipple. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. _Time to turn the tables and drive Yuki crazy for once_, he thought. He squeezed some more body wash onto his hands and began to slowly lather his lover up. He relished the way Yuki clenched his fists, scrunched his eyes shut, and gasped through gritted teeth. _Payback's a bitch, my love_, he thought, letting his hands travel lower. He lazily drifted towards Yuki's hardening member, then stood up and nudged him towards the water to rinse him off.

Yuki's jaw dropped. Since when did Shuichi tease him like that?! _Who the hell does he think he is? This isn't how it was supposed to happen! I'M supposed to be the one teasing HIM._ His brain shut off when a warm, moist something – Shuichi's mouth – engulfed his hard on. Sparkling amethyst eyes stared at him from under a soaked mop of pink hair atop a bobbing head. He moaned. _What the fuck? I don't moan!_ _That's it…my turn, lover-boy._ "Stand up," he growled. When Shuichi complied, Yuki wasted no time picking him up and backing him against a wall. Instinctively, Shuichi wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. Yuki placed one hand under his lover to hold him up; the other went between his pink head and the wall, protecting Shuichi's head from being knocked about too much. For the second time that night, Yuki carefully slid himself inside Shuichi. He again gave the squirming man time to get comfortable, and then began to thrust, once more reaching for Shuichi's sensitive pleasure spot. This time, he found it much quicker. The discovery was signaled by Shuichi's fingernails digging into Yuki's smooth shoulders and his deafening joyful cry.

"Ah, God…Yuki…feels so…ngh…good…YAAAAAHH!"

A few minutes later, Yuki felt his own orgasm rip through him. He heard a grumbling that would have been a yell – if he'd allowed himself to yell during sex – in his chest. After they were done, the breathless men clung to each other, still shaking. Reluctantly, Shuichi put his feet back on the floor and Yuki let go of the boy. "Well," Yuki breathed, "looks like we have some cleaning up to do…again…"

Shuichi, evidently shy again, simply blushed as he had so many times before. He stood there while Yuki turned his back to him and washed the sticky mess off of him, contemplating what he'd just done – twice – with his dreamy novelist. A smile filled his eyes. "I love you, Yuki," he whispered. The only indication that he'd been heard was Yuki's brief pause before stepping out of the shower. Left alone, Shuichi smiled again and began to wash himself. _Yuki loves me; I know he does. He just isn't very good at expressing himself. I wish he would say it at least once, though…_ He sighed as he rinsed the conditioner out of his pink hair. _One day, Yuki, my love…one day, you'll say my favorite words: "I love you too, Shuichi." Or, more realistically, "I love you, you baka." _He sighed dreamily, lost in his fictional world. He turned the shower off, stepped out, and grabbed a towel from the nearby closet. His eyelids felt heavy; he was exhausted. _Twice in one night is tiring,_ he mused happily. Now dry, he walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, and towards the small dresser where he kept his clothes. He thought about not putting anything on before realizing that one more fuck would push him over the edge and make him pass out. He settled for a pair of orange boxers, and then wandered over to the bed. Yuki was already asleep, which was no surprise. After all, it _was_ 3:00 in the morning. Shuichi slipped into the bed next to Yuki and cuddled up to him. Before drifting into dreamland, he wondered what the coming week would bring. Would everyone get along? How would Uesugi-san react to the discovery that his eldest son was living with another man? Would Tatsuha-san make another pass at him, as he'd done once before after noticing Shuichi's resemblance to Ryuichi? Would he and Yuki be able to resist temptation while in the monk's house, or would they give in and make love? He hoped Yuki's father liked him.

Shuichi fell asleep to the rhythmic rise and fall of his lover's chest.

XXXXX

**A/N:** This chapter was brought to you by lack of sleep, a few glasses of champagne, several glasses of wine, and a voice in my head that won't shut up. Thank them and then review. How did I do with the lemons? (That shower scene sneaked up on me. I swear I didn't intend to write it.) Who would've thought that my first lemons would be yaoi? I'm thinking that Yuki's whip might make a guest appearance in an upcoming chapter. Yes/No? And I've got a hilarious idea for part of chapter 3. Next chapter: the plot finally begins. Hooray! Celebrations all around! Aw, fuck it. I finally updated. Let's party. (I claim the vodka, bitches.) By the way, someone pointed out that Yuki takes Shuichi's virginity in the 2nd volume of the manga, and he does so rather forcefully. Therefore…I guess my fic is slightly AU – Shuichi is a virgin until this chapter.


End file.
